Desde el momento en que te conoci
by lilo-weasley
Summary: Es un LJ con merodeadores incluidos. James tiene una novia posesiva y Lily ha estado enamorada de el desde 1.K pasará cuando se conozcan? lean please!
1. de gritos y tropezones

_Holas a todos... nada de lo k reconozcan es mio, alguna sugerencia para continuar o algun tomatazo dejen rr!! grax!!!_

**DESDE EL MOEMENTO EN K TE CONOCI**

**1.- _De gritos y tropezones_**

1ro de Septiembre 1973

"Me encuentro en el auto de papá rumbo a King's Cross, no puedo esperar a k empiece el curso, ya quiero ver a mis amigas, las extraño mucho..."

-¡PETUNIA! ¡Podrías dejar de estar molestando!!! Pareces una niña de 5 años!!- gritó Lily Evans a su odiosa hermana con cara de caballo desnutrido.

-Petunia, deja en paz a tu hermana, por favor.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada papá! Es ella con sus rarezas esas, no es mi culpa k sea un fenómeno de la naturaleza!!!- y le sacó la lengua por lo bajo

-Te estoy viendo Petunia, ya deja en paz a tu hermana por el amor de Dios!!!

- Hazle caso a tu madre Petunia- dijo en un tono más relajado Matthew Evans

- Gracias papá... -respondió Lily

"ahggghhhhhh!!! No la soporto, no puedo entender k sea mi hermana! Yo no tengo la culpa de ser una bruja, además ni pareciera ser mi hermana mayor, es una idiota, claro pero no tanto como su estúpido novio "_Vernon"_, a veces los quisiera ahorcar a los dos al mismo tiempo, o sea, ese tipo ni siquiera tiene derecho a criticarme, pero bueno allá ellos, hoy voy tranquila, porque aparte de ver a mis amigas quiero ver a los merodeadores... bueno, en especial a uno..."

-Ya llegamos Lily,-le dijo su mamá Daisy/Rose

Lily se bajó del carro y se dirigió con su baúl al área de los andenes donde se despidió de sus padres; después se colocó muy discretamente enfrente de la separación entre los andenes 9 y 10 y se encarreró hacia la barrera. Al atravesarla se tropezó con suu carrito y cayó hacia el frente, en lo que se disponía a levantar su equipaje caído y dejar libre la entrada alguien entró justo detrás de ella cayendo sobre Lily y su baúl, sin contar el baúl y la lechuza del muchacho que acababa de entrar...

-Perdón! Disculpa, yo no sabía que estaba ocupada la entrada y ..

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa me tropezé tiré todo mi equipaje y estaba recogiéndolo en la entrada...

- Oye, está muy chida la plática pero son 10 para las 11 y el tren se va a ir y no hemos subido.

-Es cierto, disculpa...

-Potter, James Potter (k dijeron bond, james bond??? Jajajajaja losers!!!)

-Evans, Lily Evans, mucho gusto

-Te ayudo con tus cosas

- Gracias.

Subieron por fin al tren escarlata y buscaron un compartimiento, Lily no tardó mucho en encontrar a sus amigas quienes la estaban esperando preocupadas por ella, y James la ayudó a subir su baúl a la rejilla y se despidió de ella, claro k sus amigas se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado pues...

Ese era JAMES POTTER!!!!????????- le gritó histérica su mejor amiga Arthey, una vez había salido el muchacho del compartimiento.

Si!!!!!!! Me lo encontré en la entrada del andén, se tropezó conmigo y se ofreció a ayudarme, no es lindo???!!!!

-Si!!!!

Bueno, al menos ya pasó algo. En seis años k llevo en el colegio y hasta ahorita le vengo hablando. Si no nos hubiéramos tropezado nunca le habría hablado.


	2. de sonrisas y saludos

**2.- De sonrisas y saludos**

Llegando a Hogwarts, Lily bajo del vagón y se dirigio a uno de los carruajes tirados por caballos invisibles junto con sus amigas Arthey y Lindsay. La mejor descripción para Lily y sus amigas no era precisamente la palabra "popular", ya k de eso se encargaban los merodeadores y sus novias, no, más bien eran divertidas, se llevaban bien con todo el mundo y con todos los chavos de la escuela, la diferencia de ellas con las populares es k con ellas se llevaban bien xk les nacia, no por k fuera una clase de moda, y con respecto a hacer sus propios relajos, lo hacian de maravilla. En resumidas, eran las populares sin titulo en el colegio, solo les faltaba una cosa para esto... k los merodeadores las reconocieran.

Ahora bien, los merodeadores eran otra historia, eran muy bien conocidos por las bromas k organizaban para fastidiar a los slytherins y eran unos galanes de primera, entre ellos se encontraban James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y por ultimo y si menos importante Peter Pettigrew. Aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia, ya k si se pudieron dar cuenta, James y Lily se acaban de conocer.

-James, donde andabas que llegaste tan tarde- pregunto un moreno de cabello largo que se llamaba...

-Sirius, ese no es tu problema- le respondio James haciendole señas con los ojos de k le platicaba luego... en privado.

James Potter y Sirius Black eran los mejores amigos de todo Hogwarts, y aunk se llevaban muy bien con sus otros amigos, entre ellos se contaban absolutamente todo y podian ser sinceros sin necesidad de cuidar las apariencias, pero sus platicas solian quedarse entre los arboles del bosque prohibido donde usualmente se reunian a platicar y confesarse.

Toda la prole que bajo del expreso se encontraba ya en el gran comedor para presenciar la ceremonia de selección de los alumnos de primero, mientras tanto Lily y su amiga Arthey, y Lindsay y su novio Adam (de mesa a mesa pues Adam era de Ravenclaw), se encontraban platicando animadamente con sus conocidos dentro de Gryffindor, entre su casa las apreciaban bastante porque eran muy lindas y sencillas sin contar con k siempre estaban de buen humor y dispuestas a hacer bromas con el k se les atravesara.

Sentados en el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, se encontraban platicando James y Sirius, en lo k llegaban Peter y Remus, de xk se habia retrasado tanto.

-Entonces te tropezaste con una chava, eh??!! Y como era, de k curso, como se llamaba, estaba bonita, te kieres casar con ella??????????

-Si, bonita, de sexto, Lily Evans, si ya te dije, y yo creo k es muy pronto para responder eso pero si me gusto mucho.

-Lily Evans eh?? Me suena, como k la conozco, es de Ravenclaw?

-No me dijo, pero tengo la leve sospecha de k es de Gryffindor...

- Y eso? Por k dijiste eso?

- Por k es la k esta sentada al final de la mesa, bruto!!! Jajajajaj!!!

- No te burles desgraciado! Cual de todas??

- La pelirroja

- MMM, desde aki se ve muuy bien. BUENO!!! a partir de ahora nos tendremos k empezar a juntar con ella si kieres llegar al matrimonio algun dia...

-Ya calmate Canuto, kieres?

- Bueno, pero lo de llevarnos era en serio, eh?

- Ok, eso lo puedo aceptar...

- Ok, son mis ideas o Sirius Black y James Potter estan viendo hacia aca desde hace rato!!!

- Arthey cálmate kieres, desde k me viste llegar al compartimiento con el estas delirando con nuestro matrimonio!

- Te lo juro, Lily, te juro k están volteando para aca!

- Fácil de solucionar, Arthey, no te preocupes.

-Sirius creo k deberías ser un poco más discreto con esto sabes?

- Porqué Jamsie, te apena k este analizando a tu futura esposa????!!!!

- Eso, y k creo k ya se dieron cuenta ella y su amiga, más bien su amiga...

- Mira Lily, están volteando los dos!

Lily volteó en ese momento y los vió a los dos observándolas... y los saludó.

- Ok! Jamsie, creo k tenías razón!

- Si, un pokito, k hago!

- Saluda idiota!!!!!!!!

- Ah! Si!

Y la saludó de regreso con una de sus mejores sonrisas...

- Pido un aplauso para el amor... k a mi ha llegado!!! Doy gracias por tanto y taaanto amoooor!!! Vivo enamoraado tan...- ya no pudo continuar xk una mano tapaba su boca con una furia contenida.

- ARTHEY!!!! TE PODRÍAS CALLAR!!!- le regaño lily en un susurro, aunk hubiera kerido gritarlo

-Esta bien pero es k me pareció romantico.

Y asi transcurrio todo el banquete de bienvenida por los dos lados...

Ya en los dormitorios......

- James, estas grave.

- A que te refieres con eso Canuto

- Tu, el conkistador mas grande de todo Hogwarts (por supuesto después de mi) no supo k hacer cuando una chava lo saludo!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Oye, es cierto.- se sento en su cama y parecio meditarlo- K me estará pasando?

- Pos no te kiero alarmar,pero te puedes estar enamorando de esa chava

- No!!!!, definitivamente no. No se puede. La acabo de conocer... o si?

- No te sé decir, pero procura k Lori no se entere, ok? Kiero tener vivo a mi amigo después de Hogwarts.

- Pues...no se, pero me entraron unas ganas horribles de ir a buscarla para platicar

- A Lori?

- No, a Lily.

- Te saludó, te saludo, te saludo, te saludo,te saludo, te saludooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ARTHEY!!!! NO ME GRITES EN EL OIDO!!! Me di cuenta d k me saludo, muchas gracias por el recordatorio!

- Bueno, es k yo decia. Por un momento me parecio k cuando lo saludaste se kedo sin saber k hacer, como sacado de onda..

- Yo no vi nada(n/a: MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRAAAAAA)

- Bueno, a partir de mañana empieza la campaña Lily-James

- Arthey, te estás olvidando de un pequeño problema...

- Cual?

- Lorraine Stevens, Ravenclaw. Te suena a algo???????????

- No,.. OH!!!! LA NOVIA!!!!

- Aja! Diste con el clavo!

- Bueno, pero eso se puede solucionar, ve haciendo tu luchita pa k se vaya fijando en ti y deje a la novia y mientras te vas a hacer su amiga. Además, ella esta en otra casa, asi k cuando estamos eminentemente encerrados en la sala comun no hay mucho k se le pueda hacer.

- Eres macabra, Arthey. Me das miedo. JAJAJAJAJA

- YOOOO?????!!!! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA


	3. de clases y matrimonios

**3.- De clases y matrimonios**

La primera semana estuvieron tratando de concentrarse en sus nuevas clases, pero para Lily la cosa no estuvo muy fácil pues se alisto en las clases para auror, sin contar con k el trio fantastico de los merodeadores kerian estudiar para aurores tambien; y eso sin la ayuda de sus mejores amigas ya k se inscribieron en materias para sanadoras, lo cual decepciono mucho a Lily, ahora estaba ella sola, en ese salon donde la mayoria eran hombres, solo habia una compañera de casa llamada Alice Minstrell, pero no podia estar en la clase con ella, ya k ella estaba con su novio Frank Longbottom, asi k se resigno a sentarse sola y aguantar las ganas de platicar con sus amigas, al menos coincidian en pociones, aunk no era un muy buen sitio para platicar pork el maestro era muy estricto y a los dos dias de curso decidio separar las clases de pociones para sanadores de las clases para aurores asi k no pudo disfrutar mucho de ellas, ahora tan solo les kedaban las comidas, los descansos y el rato antes de dormir para platicar, cosa muy frustrante para un grupo de amigas k estaban acostumbradas a platicar las 24 horas del dia k pasaban juntas, e incluso hacian las tareas juntas... era un pokito DEMASIADO difícil, pero a las dos semanas se acostumbro a estar sola en sus clases, hasta el dia en k...

- Ok, Sirius. Ya estoy harto de k la pobre Lily se pase las clases sola como dedo. Me voy a ir a sentar con ella, vienes conmigo??

- No. Vete a conquistar a tu futura esposa, que yo me quedó aki con Remus.

- Chistoso k eres Canuto!!!! (maldito desgraciado hijo de toda tu...)

Atraveso el aula antes de k llegara el maestro de DCAO y llego a la mesa donde se encontraba Lily...

- Me puedo sentar contigo? Es k los ingratos de mis amigos no me incluyeron en su equipo y por lo que veo eres la unica sola del salon asi k...

- De que te puedes sentar, puedes. Pero tampoco me uses de ultimo recurso xk...

- TRANKILA! Baja las garras gatita!! Yo lo dije por k, te vi sola y me separe de mis amigos para venir a platicar contigo un rato. Sabes? Desde el dia del banquete no hemos platicado. Pense k te habia caido bien..

- Si me caiste bien pero es k tengo muchas cosas k hacer como para platicar tb contigo!

- Ah!!! Ok! Gracias por el desprecio tan elegante!!!

- Ya! En buena onda, como no veia k me saludaras siquiera después del primer dia, pense k ya no te interesaba asi k ni me preocupe.

- Bueno, pues ya viste k ya estoy aki...

- Jóvenes! Buenos días! Hoy veremos ..

Se pasaron toda la clase platicando, pero aun asi fueron el mejor equipo de la clase y terminando se fueron a comer y a platicar a los jardines. Esto no pasaba desapercibido por Sirius, kien raudo y veloz fue a platicar con la k vio k era la amiga de Lily, y habia investigado sobre ella por si acaso.(n/a: Ay Sirius! Desde k se inventaron los pretextos...)

- Disculpa tu eres Arthey?

- Si- volteo y vio kien le estaba preguntando- Sirius Black? 00

- Si, como sabes mi nombre?

- Como sabes tu el mio?

- Ah! Para k veas! Oye, keria platicar contigo XD

- Conmigo? De que?- 0 ¬ ¬

- De James y Lily

- Perdon??? !!

- Si, todo el dia han estado juntos desde la clase de DCAO y, por mi esta bien, k bueno k le guste una niña k se ve k es buena onda, pero te recuerdo k el tiene novia y si se llega a enterar o a verlos tan solo platicando...

- Pero k tiene de malo platicar con un amigo??

- NO CONOCES EL CARÁCTER DE LORI VERDAD???!!!

- No, la verdad no pero de todas maneras es ilogico.

- Bueno, en resumidas kiero k me ayudes a ver si a ella le gusta para poder empezar a trabajar, tu sabes, recomendarle k piense en cambiar de novia, etc, etc, etc,

- Claro, de hecho a ella le gusta desde k estamos en primero. Pero, por favor!!! No le digas a James!

- No le voy a decir, tranquila. Asi como tu no le vas a mencionar a Lily k le gusta a James hasta k tengamos el panorama claro, ok?

- Ok! Es un trato!

- Es un trato!

Y se dieron las manos

- Por cierto, mucho gusto en conocerte Sirius Black!

- Igualmente, Arthey . Muy lindo platicar contigo, tenemos k repetirlo, eh?

- Ok, cuando kieras!!

- Lily!!!! K gusto verte amiga mía!!!! Cómo has estado!!

- Arthey!!!! K gusto verte a ti tb!!!! Siento como si la última vez k te vi fue hace media hora!!!! ( )Oh!!! Espera!!!... FUE HACE MEDIA HORA!!!! (¬ ¬)

- Oh Si! Lo siento! Es k me alegra mucho verte!! Amiga, alguna vez te he platicado de lo lindo k se ve Sirius Black cuando está montado en su escoba??? La manera en k el viento mueve su cabello y lo lindo k se ve cuando...

- ARTHEY!!!

- K?

- K te pasa???!!! A ti nunca te ha gustado alguno de los merodeadores!!! Siempre me regañaste por el hecho de k me gustara James!

- YOOO????!!!!! ()

- Si tu (¬ ¬)

- Bueno, la gente cambia de opinión, los seres humanos cometemos errores y Sirius Black es el nuevo amor de mi vida...

- En serio, estas loca!

- Hoy se acercó a platicar conmigo, y aproveche para decirle lo del plan James-Lily y nos va a ayudar, gracias amiga! X ti me voy a poder llevar con Sirius por fin!!!! ESTOY ENAMORADA!!!!

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió y entró una desconcertada muchacha...

- Arthey, tu enamorada!!!- dijo casi sin ánimo la chica oriental k acababa de entrar-no lo creo!

- Si, Lindsay, estoy enamorada!!! Y...

- No te conviene Arthey, dejalo por la paz. No conviene enamorarse nunca en la vida!!!- dijo y se tumbó en la cama con dosel, corrio las cortinas y (por lo k se alcanzaba a oir) se solto a llorar.

-LINDSAY CARIÑO K PASA!!!!

-DEJENME EN PAZ!!!

- K PASO PORK ESTAS LLORANDO!!

-PORK EL IDIOTA DE ADAM ME CORTO PORK SE ENAMORO DE UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE EL MUY ESTUPIDO!!! NUNCA LO VA A PELAR Y YO SI LO QUIERO!!!

,, JJ ,,

En ese momento comprendieron y abrieron las cortinas para encontrar a su desolada amiga y consolarla.

- No le hagas caso, es un idiota- le dijo Lily

- Y kien se supone k es el amor imposible, auch!!!! ( ) xk me pegas Lily!!!

- Xk no es muy apropiado preguntar eso ahorita, so bruta!!

- Si kieren saber les digo- dijo un poco mas calmada Lindsay al ver sus amigas discutiendo como siempre

-Si no kieres no nos digas cariño- respondió Lily acariciando el lacio y negro cabello de su amiga

- Además, no puede ser tan malo, al fin y al cabo, si no le corresponde ya es su culpa xk te dejo ir- dijo Arthey con aires de sabelotodo

- Míralo por este lado, Lindsay, el todavía te kiere, ya no como pareja pero te aprecia tanto k prefirio contartelo a seguir contigo y ocultarte k estaba enamorado de alguien mas. Un patan nunca lo hubiera hecho.

- Es cierto, pero lo k se es k nunca le va a hacer caso, saben kien es??

- Kien???- dijeron a coro sus amigas

- Lori Stevens

- K piensas hacer al respecto Cornamenta?

- K pienso hacer al respecto de K Canuto??!!

- Agh!!! De Lily Evans hombre!!!!

- Ok, Canuto, creo k no estamos en el mismo canal, k diablos se supone k debo pensar en hacer al respecto con Lily????!!!

- Serás idiota o k? Tu kieres con Lily y por eso le hiciste compañía en todas las clases del día!!! Se nota a kilómetros de distancia k te quieres casar con ella!!!!

- Sirius- James sujetó al susodicho de los hombros y acercó su cara amenazadoramente- entiende esto perfectamente, si-me-gusta-Lily, pero-tengo-novia-la-kiero-mucho-y-se-llama-Lori, y-no-me-pienso-casar-a-los-16-años!!!!!! ENTENDIDO???

- Mmm, si eso dices tú! Adelante...-se volteó para irse a acostar en su cama adoselada y a al momento de cerrar la cortina murmuró casi casi de "te digo chana pa k entiendas juana" - si supieras k ella está enamorada de ti desde primero!, lástima!!!- Y suspiró.

Cabe mencionar el color de la cara de James al escuchar eso y el hecho de k se kedo parado entre su cama y la de Sirius por 15 minutos en lo k procesaba la información- cosa k Sirius notó y se estaba orinando de la risa por esto- y James tuvo k aceptar k esta niña le gustaba en serio pero... pero él estaba enamorado de Lori!!!! Se podía cortar las venas por ella casi casi, y, y bueno Lily, a ella ni la conocía, excepto lo poco k le habia contado en el lago de k su familia era muggle, y de su odiosa hermana y su peor aún cuñado y ... ¿¡K DIABLOS HACIA!? LLEVABA PENSANDO EN LA CHAVA "K NO LE GUSTABA PARA NADA" MAS DE 15 MINUTOS!!!!!- Esto es grave!!!-pensó alarmado y se fue a dormir.


	4. de confesiones e invitaciones

_antes k nada, perdón por no responder a los reviews, pero es k los capítulos pasados los subí de contrabando( no tenia permiso de utilizar la computadora) y a duras penas me dio tiempo de verlos. Pero de todas maneras, MIL GRACIAS a los k se pasan x aki a leer las idioteces k escribo. A ver si les gusta este cap..._

_DISCLAIMER: lo k reconozcan es de SUPER jk rowling... lo demas salio de mi demente cerebro! XD_

"DESDE EL MOMENTO EN K TE CONOCI"

_**4. De confesiones e invitaciones**_

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde k James había sufrido ese "lapsus brutus" según él (cabe mencionar k Sirius se estuvo riendo de él durante una semana entera) y ahora no veía claro en k era su relación con Lily. Según Remus (n/a: niñas, remus no es tonto y ya se dio cuenta de k pedo con estos tres!) él estaba confundido pork creía seguir enamorado de Lori, pero empezaba a sentir una creciente y extraña atracción por Lily según palabras literales suyas tal como se los dijo durante la cena un día de tantos...

- Sirius..-llamó James a su mejor amigo- estoy demasiado confundido, o sea, yo estoy enamorado de Lori... ¿o no?-

-Pos si tu no estás seguro, menos yo, Cornamenta! ¬ ¬

- A ver, hablemos claro muchachos- dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño- James- el susodicho volteó a verlo- tú kieres a Lori pero, yo creo...mmm...yo creo k más bien k amor lo k sientes es pura y vil costumbre, amigo, yo te recomiendo k te des un break con ella para k pienses bien las cosas.

- Ajá, pero... y con Lily, me sigo llevando igual??

- Ay James!! K no entiendes k tienes k aclarar tus sentimientos hacia las dos!!!- dijo Canuto

- Exactamente a lo que me refería, Canuto- continuó Remus- claro k TÚ no te salvas eh???

- EH????????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ A k te refieres Lunático!!- dijo por lo bajo Sirius, mientras un trío de muchachas entraba al comedor, en ese instante James se kedó helado y... bueno... Sirius, también.

Remus divertido por la escena le contestó:

- PRECISAMENTE A ESO CANUTO- por supuesto Sirius reaccionó y volteó precipitadamente...claro, a ESTO se refería

James, por supuesto seguía pensando en la chica k acaba de entrar tanto k no se dio cuenta de k venía directamente hacia él y mientras, otros idiotas seguían discutiendo...

- Sirius, se nota a leguas k con el "pretexto" de ayudar a James, tú estás haciendo tu "jugada" con la amiga de Lily...

- YO!!!??? NO ES CIERTO!!!... ó si?

- Yo no sé,

A estas alturas Lily ( y sus amigas!!!) ya habían llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron enfrente de los Merodeadores.

- Hola James! XD, tienes todos los apuntes de Pociones? Es k creo k me falta uno de cuando vimos los usos múltiples del bezoar, y me salté directamente a los de sangre de animales mágicos y...

- Hola Lily, buenos días. No seas tan descortés y presenta a tus amigas no??- le dijo James

-Ah, si. Claro, ella es Arthey, y ella es Lindsay-señalándolas respectivamente- chicas éstos son los merodeadores... eh!, sólo te conozco a ti James...

- Él es Sirius y él es Remus -otra vez saludando respectivamente.

-Chicas, k van a ir mañana a Hogsmeade??- dijo Sirius

- Va a haber salida a Hogsmeade mañana???!!!-dijo Lily tomando los apuntes k le estaba dando James.

- Claro, no sabían?- respondió Remus

- No teníamos idea, como es k uds. Lo saben?- Dijo Arthey

- Ah! Para k veas k nosotros tenemos fuentes secretas en el castillo...- Ahora habló Sirius

- En serio?- preguntó interesada Lindsay

- Claro!- respondió James- se llama... el TABL"N DE ANUNCIOS...

- Chistoso el niño!!- dijo Lily mientra comía y revisaba sus apuntes al mismo tiempo- para tú información no había nada en el tablón de anuncios.... espérate- dejó de comer-

esta mañana no vimos el tablón... porque estaba muy lleno de gente y pasamos de largo! Jajajajaja

-Jajaajajajaja - rieron todos a coro

- Bueno, entonces???- dijo Remus dirigiendo su mirada hacia Lindsay

- Yo creo k si!- respondió la susodicha volteando a ver a sus amigas preguntándoles con la mirada

- Yo también- respondieron a coro, y como traían la risa a flor de piel, se soltaron a reír nuevamente

- Sólo k yo kiero, pero si tú no kieres salir del castillo por lo k ya sabes yo me quedo contigo manita- le dijo Lily

- Yo también- dijo Arthey

Esto a los chicos no les hizo gracia pues de pronto se dieron cuenta (n/a: cada quien por su cuenta eh!!!??) k kerían pasarse el próximo día entero con ellas...

- No, chicas, quiero despejarme de ese asunto, además, recuerden k tenemos k ir a comprar los disfraces para el baile de Halloween

- Es cierto!!!!!!!! Se me había olvidado por completo el baile!!!

- Si, bueno, entonces si queremos ir mañana a Hogsmeade con ustedes caballeros- dijo muy galante Arthey- claro, si es a eso a lo que se referían, XD

- Claro k si- dijeron a coro los merodeadores- Entonces nos vemos mañana en la entrada del castillo??- preguntó James

- K te parece si nos vemos ya en Hogsmeade?? Digo, está suficientemente lejos??? Pork yo creo k sería buena idea si nos viéramos en la sala común, no??

- Eh.. creo k Lily tiene un punto, James- dijo Remus

- Bueno, entonces mañana en la sala común a las 10.00. Por favor sean puntuales chicas- dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba de la mesa seguido de sus compañeros- Jóvenes, debemos ir a rescatar a Colagusano de su castigo con Filch, les recuerdo k la cita era hace media hora...

- Cierto!!! Bueno, hasta mañana chicas!!!- Se despidió Remus

- Hasta mañana Lily, chicas...- dijo James

- Hasta mañana- repitieron a coro las muchachas sonrientes...

En los dormitorios...

chicos

ahggggggggccrroooo (n/a: se supone k es un ronkido, la neta no tengo la menor idea de cómo escribir el sonido..)

- James- habló el muchacho de pelo castaño tratando de ignorar los ronquidos de Peter- no sabes si la amiga de Lily tiene novio? Pork, me pareció haberla visto antes con un chico de Hufflepuff...

- No, no se, nunca hemos platicado de sus amigas...- de pronto pareció reaccionar y volteó exageradamente rápido el rostro- POR-- QUÉ??????????!!!! 0o

- Pooooor, eh, por nada! XD (U)

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Sirius ya con su ¿pijama? puesto (n/a: solo un boxer y la baba empieza a caer sobre el teclado...) escuchando la última parte de la conversación.

- Por nada k Lunático??- dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla ladeando la cabeza.

-Nada, yo no estaba diciendo nada!- respondió el aludido

- Lo que pasa es k nuestro querido lobito me estaba preguntando k si la amiga de Lily tenia novio...- soltó James

- Ah si?????!!!!!!!!!

- No es cierto!

-Ja!! No digo!!!

- Bueno...., puedo aprovechar la situación y hacer aparte del plan James-Lily el plan Remus..., como se llama?

- Lindsay- respondió el licántropo con cara de estar flotando en las nubes...

-Cierto... Remus-Lindsay, suena lindo...

- Si....

chicas

-Remus- Lindsay, se escucha lindo amiguita!- dijo Lily

- Si, verdad?- respondió Lindsay

- Si verdad k??- dijo Arthey, la cual acababa de salir del baño en ¿pijama? (n/a: de repente siento un dejavu' de esta situación ¬ ¬) la pijama era un top súper cortito y un boxer igual o peor de corto secandose el cabello ladeando la cabeza

- K ahora se llevará a cabo el plan Remus- Lindsay- contestó Lily

- CLARO K SI!!!, es más! Yo me apunto a preguntarle a Sirius, estoy segurísima k me va a querer ayudar...

-eh... Lindsay! Creo k esta ya vio conveniencia personal en lo tuyo...

- Si verdad?! OoU

- Oigan, a propósito...- volvió a hablar la rubia tratando de ignorar los comentarios de sus amigas- k se van a poner mañana....


End file.
